


Neighbours Need To Get To Know Each Other

by Greybutterfly



Series: Winter Drabble [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greybutterfly/pseuds/Greybutterfly
Summary: Harry meets one of his new neighbours, Louis.Winter Drabble Prompt #70 Snow





	Neighbours Need To Get To Know Each Other

The gorgeous stranger spoke first. “I hope I’m not disturbing you but I’m Louis and I live at number 28 across the road. I’ve got a generator up and running so I’ve invited everyone round to mine. I wondered if you would like to come over as well to be in the warm and to meet the neighbours.” 

After what felt like an eternity of staring into Louis’ eyes, Harry thought he better respond. “Hey, I’m Harry and thanks, I would love to come over.”

“Great! Let’s go, but please mind the snow on the walkway, it’s a little slippery.”


End file.
